


Your Life Depends on Him

by timetravelwithcamelotsdetective



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, M/M, the dragon is shipping merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelwithcamelotsdetective/pseuds/timetravelwithcamelotsdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Dragon needs some words with Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Life Depends on Him

“I would have called your other half, but you banished him, Arthur; so you’ll have to do”

“My other half?” Arthur raised his eyebrows at the dragon, bemused “I definitely didn’t banish Gwen and last time I checked, she was not a _he_ ”

The Great Dragon threw back his head and chuckled, “No, young King, Merlin”

“Merlin!? Merlin is _not_ my other half!? Merlin and I _definitely_ are not married!”

“Oh but you might as well be”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?”

“That is not the issue here, Arthur. Camelot is in trouble and you need Merlin. But you banished him…”

“Merlin should never have betrayed my trust”

“He didn’t, Arthur. He saved your life more times than you will ever know, and never was rewarded. He hated you, Arthur. You were cruel and nasty to him, yet he saved your life without thinking about it. Now Camelot flowers under your reign. You wouldn’t even been here if it wasn’t for him but you banished him all the same. You have to bring him back, Arthur”

“I can’t…”

“Now you listen to me Arthur…

I know you may be weary

And the night is drawing in,

But remember our young Merlin

For your life depends on him."

"What on Earth..." Arthur started, raising his eyebrows at the Great Dragon

"Don’t look at me like that, young King,

As soon you’ll understand

That together, you and Merlin,

Shall bring the promised land.”

“Do you always speak like that?”

“That is beside the point, Pendragon” the Dragon countered, tiredly “If you don’t find Merlin soon, Camelot _will_ fall”

Arthur frowned, “Right… Well… I best be off…”

“Find Merlin or Camelot _will_ fall”

But Arthur had walked away


End file.
